


menggenggam debu, menjadi abu

by jaderiever



Category: Naruto
Genre: #Productivism, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: semua gara2 seseorang. bikin saya kangen saja. selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan, ya :)





	1. kekacauan tengah terjadi

Ngilu. Ada nyeri bersarang dalam dadanya. Darah dan nanah membuat hatinya makin membusuk. Sasuke mendecih. Ceceran merah mengotori cat lapuk tubuh apartemen. Sepertinya biru meremukkan separuh mukanya. Ia tidak keberatan, persetan. Dua hantaman keras tanpa ampun memotong napasnya barusan. Satu mengarah lambung, satu lagi mendorong giginya keluar dari gusi. Tidak, ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Lihat, Sasuke masih sanggup melayangkan tinju, dan menggulingkan lelaki di hadapannya ke depan. Kakinya tetap tegap berdiri meski hidungnya serupa pipa bocor. Terlalu banyak darah di atas tanah. _Sasuke-kun… aku akan pergi._ Musuhnya terduduk, matanya berkilat memancarkan amarah. Sasuke mengusap sedikit perih yang agak mengganggu pandangannya. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke tidak mengenal kekalahan. Teriakan kekecewaannya berkumpul pada kepalan tangan. Bahkan ia tidak mengakuinya di hadapan Itachi yang terus tersenyum dan tak akan pernah tersentuh. _Kemana?_ Sela-sela Tokyo terkadang tak tersentuh. Tetesan air busuk dari dinding-dinding berkarat. _Aku akan menikah._ Kau harus tahu. _Dengan siapa?_

Warna merah mata Sasuke bukan sekadar legenda semata.

.

.

.

Ponselnya terkurung dalam tas. Sementara tasnya teronggok di tengah kerumunan kardus bekas.

Satu pesan masuk:

 

> _Naruto-kun… Kupikir dia sudah memberitahumu. Kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun, mau kubawakan apa malam ini?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semua gara2 seseorang. bikin saya kangen saja. selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan, ya :)


	2. angin yang terlalu kencang

Dia menyayangi gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya sendiri. Meskipun dekapannya tak pernah bisa menggapai tubuh gadis itu lagi, sekali waktu ia pernah mengutarakan pesan berantai dari gerakan yang amat lembut. Lelaki itu memeluk Hinata dengan penuh kasih. Tangannya yang besar membelai rambut gadis itu, berharap isakan tangis Hinata reda bersamaan dengan hujan di luar sana. Hinata pasti bisa mendengar jantungnya bekerja lebih kacau dari biasanya, walau wajah lelaki itu sering sekali dirundung lelah. Yang jelas, Sasuke pernah bersumpah untuk melindungi Hinata. Dari apapun. Tidak perlu anak-anak. Tidak perlu ada rumah. Tidak perlu ada siapa-siapa. Sasuke hanya menginginkan ketika ia menutup mata, Hinata adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat.

* * *

_when you have no control over fates_

* * *

 

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke menarik sepatu tepleknya dari rak. Hinata masih sibuk mengguntingi kliping koran. Ada tugas kampus. Sasuke dikejar waktu. "Ponselku selalu aktif."

Hinata dari kursi meja makan mengangguk. "Kotak bekalmu sudah dimasukkan?"

Lengannya bisa merasakan panas menguar dari dasar tas selempangnya. Hanya nasi tim dan ayam padahal. Tetapi Sasuke memilihnya ketimbang jajaran menu dari kafeteria. 

"Hm-hm."

Lalu, Hinata yang masih mengikat asal rambutnya, Hinata yang masih mengenakan piyama bermotif kelinci, tersenyum sampai-sampai matanya menyipit.

"Hati-hati, ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. Mengucap salam samar. Dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Sepanjang kakinya melangkah, ia meninggalkan harapan.  _bisa tidak kehidupannya berlangsung seperti ini saja?_

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak ingat dengan jelas awal mula, bagaimana, dia bertemu Hinata. Yang jelas, ia tahu perempuan ini sangat egois sekali merebut perhatiannya, sampai-sampai Sasuke sadar bahwa dialah yang selama ini banyak menuntut dari Hinata. Perempuan ini kelewat memanjakannya. Hinata tidak sering bercerita mengapa dia mau tinggal satu apartemen dengan Sasuke. Di dalam bayangan mata susu itu, Sasuke bisa melihat pantulan dirinya bebas dari embel-embel. Bebas dari stereotipe. Setelah berbulan-bulan, Sasuke mempelajari satu hal yang penting: Hinata sangat suka manis. Profil perempuan ini mirip bayangan dan sangat menghindari konflik. Lalu, di hari Minggu yang cerah, Hinata mengusap airmata dari pipi Sasuke,

"Tolong, berhentilah mencari kakakmu. Kalau kebencian hanya membuatmu menderita saja."

Saat itu dia sadar. Kenapa Hinata ada di hadapannya, menatapnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Hinata menjadi alasan satu-satunya ia tidak gila.


End file.
